The Irritated Film Critic
The Irritated Film Critic (or IFC) is a character created by Zombie Monkey Studios. He is very hard to please and rarely likes a movie. Sitting in front of a book-shelf full of movies for his satirical reviews he will ridicule and point out the flaws in a particular movie per review. Usually he starts off slightly irritated or lightly angry. His temper will increase most of the time due to the horrible movie he is reviewing. Types of Movies Reviewed: The Irritated Film Critic likes to stick to lesser known and even some nostalgic films. Generally the types of movies that slip into your subconscious because they ether A: Suck so badly you try to forget them B: Are so old you only remember parts of them. Inspiration: Originally just watching internet reviewers. He started by watching the Angry Video Game Nerd and not much later discovered That guy with the glasses . It wasn't long until the two internet personalities had their feud and eventually the 1 year Anniversary of TGWTG brawl hit the internet. To which he discovered that there were not just two reviewers but an entire army. To which he was quoted as saying "Who's that?" to every new face that appeared. He considered entering the internet review world at this point known as "The Tech Canuck" but it ultimately flopped. It wasn’t until seeing the review style of The The Cinema Snob , Thinking back to his film school days and being encouraged thanks to Sakura from Lady Tazendra's Sword Fighting Ring that he decided to try again. The Name: For a name, it was wanted that when broken into Initials would be IFC (like the Independent Film Channel ). This was to symbolize that although he was very little unknown internet reviewer he still had a lot to offer, much like an Independent Film Can. He ultimately settled on The Irritated Film Critic as his Internet name, although for a bit of time considered The Irate Film Canuck. The Look: Wanting to look as different as humanily possible from his traditional look. The look for the IFC took much the look of a "Film Student" mixed with a "Nerd" or "Geek" Having the long ponytail slicked back, blue pocketed dress shirt and glasses. Earlier Videos: In Earlier videos Jack Leizar was still getting used to and fine tuning his character of the IFC. However rather than coming off Irritated, he came more off as Bored or far too Droll. None of this is a better example than his original review of the monster squad. Which even he can’t watch to this day. Continuity errors and fun facts: In the first two videos the shirt is unbuttoned too much, to show a little bit of a black shirt underneath this shirt is actually for the film "Resident Evil". The glasses the IFC wear do not actually have lenses, there are plans to purchase actual "fake" glasses as Jack Leizar does not need corrective lenses. In some videos the IFC gets up to which you will see his shirt un-tucked and in others to see it tucked. The most viewed review is now “Sharktopus” Movies Reviewed by the Irritated Film Critic Naked Space (1983) The Monster Squad (1987) The Jungle Book (1942) How to eat fried worms (2006) Sharktopus (2010) The Monster Squad: Redux (1987) S.Darko (2009) '-In Production-' Other Projects from Zombie Monkey Productions Boring of the Dead Boring of the Dead 2: What the Hell?!? Boring of the Dead: Death Warmed Over '-cancelled-' Under a Minute '-Rights given to LTSFR-' Urban Food Mysteries '-Hiatus-' Jack the Riffer Jack in the XBOX podcast